life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Anders
Anders is a character in Life is Strange 2. He travels with his partner, Ingrid. During Episode 3, he is met by Sean and Daniel Diaz at a campsite in Humboldt County, California. Personality TBA Appearance Anders has blue eyes, shoulder-length blonde hair, a medium-length beard and mustache. He wears a grey quarter-zip pullover with a teal "SASTRUGI" logo over a light blue shirt, dirty olive trousers, and olive hiking boots, as well as a navy bandanna wrapped around his head. Background Anders and Ingrid are from Malmö, Sweden. In order to raise enough money for their trip to North America, Ingrid worked for three years in a coffee shop.Ingrid: "Yeah... Been working three years in a coffee shop to pay for a trip." Penny: "Hope that shit was worth it." Ingrid: "Oh yeah, good times." (Episode 3, "Rise and Shine" - Penny and Ingrid's conversation. After running out of money mid-trip, Anders and Ingrid were invited to work on an illegal cannabis plantation in order to earn enough money to travel once more. While Ingrid wants to use the money to visit Texas, Anders insists on using it to go north towards Canada instead.Anders: "I want to go North, Ingrid wants to go South..." Sean: "Do both?" Anders: "Fuck that. I want to see Canada. She go to Tex-ass. Yee haw." (Episode 3, "Paradise Lost" - Sean's conversation with Anders and Penny.) Episode Three - "Wastelands" On the ride to the pot farm, Anders and Ingrid can be heard arguing over whether he remembered to lock the tent. At the farm, Anders is sent to clean up the mess after the storm with Penny, Finn, and Jacob while the rest trim weed buds. After returning to the camp at sunset, Sean can find Hannah peeling potatoes by the campfire while arguing with Anders and Ingrid over whether homeless people should be held responsible for the state of the environment. If Sean joins Hannah in peeling potatoes before they finish, he can try and help back either side of the argument. During the party at night, Sean can overhear Ingrid asking Cassidy for advice on whether or not to break up with Anders. He can choose to speak with Anders and Penny, the former of whom is heavily drunk. If he asks where they're planning on going, Anders reveals that he and Ingrid disagree on whether they should head north or south. Relationships Friends * Hannah - While peeling potatoes, Hannah can be seen disagreeing with the couple over them placing the blame on homeless people for the state of the environment, during which she points out their own use of non eco-friendly services such as constant air travel. After Ingrid concedes and Anders asks whether she hates them, Hannah reassures the couple that "they'd know if she hated them". Romantic * Ingrid - Though they have been together for a significant amount of timeIngrid: "I know, but... we've been together for so long... and we're so far from Sweden." (Episode 3, "Paradise Lost" - Penny and Cassidy's conversation.), Anders and Ingrid's relationship shows some signs of strain. They can be heard having an argument over who should have locked their tent on Big Joe's truck, Anders mentions they they're having a conflict over where they should travel next,, and Ingrid shows irritation towards Anders' constant cannabis smokingIngrid: "Yeah, Anders smoked too much again. I'll get him up before Big Joe gets here." (Episode 3, "Rise and Shine" - Ingrid and Penny's conversation.)Anders: "Let's try to go to bed early tonight, okay?" Ingrid: "Yes! Please! And no weed." Anders: "Mmmmm, it kinda helps me sleep." (Episode 3, "Cash Crop" - Ingrid and Anders while getting off Big Joe's truck.). During the going-away party, Ingrid can be overheard speaking with Cassidy about breaking up with Anders due to his constant stubbornness. Memorable Quotes Trivia * The logo on Anders' and Ingrid's shirts, "SASTRUGI", is the Russian loanword for the grooves and ridges in the snow formed by wind erosion. * Between the couple, Ingrid appears to speak English more fluently than Anders, who usually speaks either in Swedish or slightly broken English. On Big Joe’s truck, Ingrid and Anders can be heard arguing, the former speaking in English and the latter in Swedish. Gallery LiS2E3_SC4_-_Redwood_Curtain_Ingrid_and_Anders_01.png|Anders holding Ingrid on Big Joe's truck. LiS2E3_SC8_-_Campfire_Tales_Ingrid_and_Anders_02.png|Anders and Ingrid heading off to bed from the campfire. LiS2E3_SC9_-_Daily_Grind_Ingrid_and_Anders_01.png|Anders and Ingrid riding Big Joe's truck the next day. LiS2E3_SC10_-_Pay_Day_Anders_01.png|Anders leaving Merrill's house. LiS2E3_SC12_-_Paradise_Lost_Anders_01.png|Anders speaking with Sean at the party. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Minor Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Characters Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2